North Carolina Rebel Child
by GlamRockChickx
Summary: High School Fic. Miami princess Kat Stevens gets a taste of her own medicine when she's forced to move to Cameron, North Carolina. She meets Jeff Hardy, the boy she will be living with. Will the country boy fall for the Miami princess? xJeff Hardy/OFCx
1. Country Town Threat

**North Carolina Rebel Child**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter One: Country Town Threat**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

* * *

"Finally!" I sighed in relief standing up from the couch as I heard Clarisse's car pull up into out driveway. I walked over to the front door, letting my high heels clang against the floor tiles. My father stopped me as soon as my hand touched the golden, rusty door knob.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" he asked being the concerned parent that he always is. My hand slips away from the door knob. I sighed and turned around on the spot to face him. He was wearing his fine business suit, he's a lawyer. Hair blonde, close to white, combed and slicked back. Wrinkle lines appeared on his forehead and around his eyes. He never lets a teenager have their freedom; he's a strict kind of parent.

"Shopping, duh" I replied being a bitch with venom in my tone.

"In that case, I want you back home early today. Shall we say 3:00?" he asked voice all bitter and a little croaky so he cleared his throat.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Rosemary is moving in today and I want you and Derrick to make her feel welcome" he replied with his hands now clutched behind his back. Rosemary is a lot younger than my dad. At least 30 years of age, she lies saying she's 25. She's a big breasted bimbo and that's all she ever will be. She's only after my father's money and tries sucking up to us. It's pretty sad.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes and I want you two to be nice to her and make her feel welcome" he stated with no tone in his voice. This made me scoff and fold my arms.

"However, if you do anything, to make her unwelcome, you'll be punished " he warned.

"Meaning?" I asked as I was getting bored already with him talking.

"You'll be shifted to Cameron, North Carolina…" he began but I had to cut him off with something he said that was offensive to me.

"Like a parcel?"

"…I didn't mean it like that but listen. You'll be going to stay with a foster family and going to school where you can receive a proper education for the semester" he finished. Say what? Cameron is like a rusty, country town with nothing to do what-so-ever. That's cruel punishment.

"The country town?" I asked shocked. He responded by nodding.

"Oh my god, no, no way. That isn't going to happen" I clearly stated. I am responsible and mature enough to make my own decisions. I'm practically nearly a grown up. A girl has to learn and speak for herself.

"Then don't mess it up" he shrugged. I sighed frustrated and walked out the door. He uses that threat every time he would think that I would do something bad and it never really happens. I headed over to Clarisse's bright yellow beetle like car. I opened the door took a seat.

"What took you so long?" Clarisse asked pulling out of the driveway. Clarisse had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, light tanned, blue-green eyes, wearing a white tank top with a slogan reading 'BITCH' on the front, pink skirt and silver diamond high heels. She's popular at the school so is Sarah, Tina and of course, me. She is also rich.

"Dad was talking bullshit again" I replied as she drove off.

"Using that 'country town' threat?" Tina asked looking to her left. She had her sunglasses on. Tina had fair length, dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes and was tanned. She has attitude and she's the gossip queen at school. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a picture of a crown on it, denim jeans and black high heels.

"Yep" I replied.

"No offence or anything but does your dad even know who you are?" Sarah asked. Sarah has black long hair that goes down to her waist but it was pulled back into a high ponytail, emerald eyes and light tanned. She's kind of an idiot, like dumb. She was wearing a bright blue t-shirt with a picture of a black and white kitten with 'TOO CUTE TO HANDLE' circling around it, white skirt with a studded skinny belt and matching bright blue heels.

And then there's me; hey I'm Kat. Just Kat. Mom and her ways of getting names. I have an olive fair complexion, shoulder length blonde hair and have blue-green eyes. I was wearing a red halter neck top, denim skirt and heels. Plain and simple.

"So what's the 411 with you today?" Tina asked as the wind was blowing through her hair.

"Dad's _girlfriend_ is moving in today so I have to be back today by 3:00" I replied.

"Hmm…I think we should give her the proper Miami welcome" Clarisse suggested. That's what I like about Clarisse and her scheming ways. One time she posted flyers around the school saying Kellie was a 'nasty skank bitch' because Clarisse's boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, cheated on her with Kellie which resulted in a cat fight. I smirked since I knew where this was heading.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

* * *

"Brilliant. Just sheer brilliant" I said as we were sitting down eating lunch after hearing Clarisse suggestion, more like a scheme. We were all having sushi, salad etc.

"I knew you would like that" she spoke finishing her lunch and pushing the plate away that was in front of her. I looked over to see Sarah playing with her food like a five year old would and that made me look at her strangely. I then glanced my attention to Tina who was still eating; she was always to last to finish, and me, well when I tend to get hungry, I eat about half of it then I get full.

"Why aren't you eating?" Clarisse asked with a sort of worried look on her face. Clarisse isn't all that bad. She knows when one of her girlfriends is upset and she's there for them…sometimes. I responded to her question by shrugging my shoulders.

"Just not that hungry" I replied. She raised her eyebrow a little but shook it off.

"Whatever, it's not any of my business" she said and turned her head in another direction being anti-social. I looked down holding my stomach and taking a few deep breaths. Oh crap I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I reached for my bottle of water, twisting the already opened lid, brought it up to my lips and let the cold liquid slide down. I exhaled after drinking nearly half a bottle. I screwed the lid back on and placed it on the table in front of me.

* * *

We were now on the way to my house from the mall. The moving truck was parked on the side of the kerb next to the driveway. No sight of Rosemary anywhere. Clarisse pulled up into the driveway of my house and parked the car. Clarisse smirked as she stepped out of the car. We all looked at each other then stepped out after and followed her.

I managed to open the back of the truck almost making me fall over. I looked at my hands in disgust and grabbed a hand sanitizer from my Gucci bag and wiped my hands with them.

"Okay girls, get to work" Clarisse ordered.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" my father asked as he placed his head in his hand. Okay maybe Clarisse's scheming idea was what we didn't' have in mind. It was a huge mistake. Rosemary didn't look too happy either. Why should she care? What is she to me? Her eyes were staring down on me with her arms folded and her foot was tapping. I rolled my eyes and shrugged looking down. He sighed.

"You grabbed the boxes out of the back of the truck and chucked them in the pool, what have you got to say for yourself?" he asked looking up at me. Once again I shrugged.

"I don't know" I said. He sighed frustrated and rubbed his temple.

"I think you said apologize to Rosemary" he said with a raspy voice looking up at me.

"Why should I? What is she to me?" I asked a little agitated. Rosemary got fired up a little and unfolded her arms scoffing.

"I love your father very much and I think you should give me some respect! You are a very spoiled and rude girl!" she finally cracked. Is that all she's got?

"Thank you Rosemary. Would you like to prepare dinner?" my father asked looking at her.

"Of course I will darling" she replied walking over to him and pecked his cheek lightly. She gave me a tiny greasy as she walked past me and headed over to the door.

"Try not to poison us" I said smartass like. She scoffed as she opened the door and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Kat, be nice to her please. She's an emotionally wreck at the moment. Her ex-husband left her for his secretary, it was a big move for her today but you and your…_friends_…had to throw all her stuff into the pool" he spoke.

"Well dad, here is how I see it. She's not an emotionally wreck, she's a big breasted bimbo…" I began.

"Look who's talking" my brother Derrick sneered as he walked into the room.

"Shut up you freak! Go back to your dark corner where you belong" I shot back.

"Dad, mind if I go out?" Derrick asked ignoring my insulting comment. He nodded.

"Be back by dinner" he replied.

"Thanks dad" he said and turned around 'accidently' pushing past me mumbling bitch and walked out.

"Kat it's like you don't appreciate this family anymore after your mother died" he suddenly spoke.

Why did he have to drag mom into this? She died when I was eleven from a car accident. I miss her terribly and I try my best not to show it because I don't want people to think I'm a sook. I cry privately in a corner of my bedroom late at night looking at the picture of me and my mom at the front of the old house where we used to live. My father decided to move after she died because the house we were living in there was too painful because of the great memories that occurred there and I suppose he couldn't handle it so we moved.

"I…it…it has nothing to do with mom" I stuttered. I could feel the tears just welding in my eyes because I began to think about her. She was really gorgeous my mom was; dad said I was a complete resemblance of her. She had dark brown wavy hair that stops to her shoulders. Brown eyes and an olive complexion like mine. I naturally had blonde hair since I was born because of my father's side, but I mostly take after my mom's side. She was a wonderful person.

"I think it does" he stated softly. I sighed, my voice all shaky and I ran my hand through my hair as I could feel the warm tears running down my cheek and threw my arms up in the air in defeat.

"In fact, ever since your mother died you changed. You would get into trouble at school, get into fights…" he began before I cut him off because now he has stepped over the line.

"Well I'm sorry that mom's death has affected me so badly. Do you even remember mom? I would say no because you took all the pictures down of her because you couldn't handle it anymore you just want to forget about her!" I yelled finally breaking loose.

"Kat, that is not true…"

"Yes it is! Don't fucking lie to me it's all true! You just can't accept it. You're replacing mom with this fucking bimbo who is only after you for your money! Mom gave everything to all of us. Everything! You don't fucking appreciate the great things she did for us. Not one thing. You haven't even visited her grave at all since she died. Derrick and I do all the time!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me how to feel! I loved your mother from the day I set my eyes on her. I DO visit your mom's grave with every chance I get! I DO think about your mom everyday and will for the rest of my life!" he yelled face all red and could see the tears in his eyes. That shut me up right there. Fuck him.

"Fuck you!" I mumbled in a low dangerous tone with more tears streaming down my face and walked out slamming the door behind me and stormed off to my room. As soon as I got there and closed the door, I screamed so loud at the top of my lungs and destroyed anything I could get my hands on till I couldn't do it anymore and fell to my knees crying. I cried myself to sleep on the floor.


	2. The Country Boy Meets The Miami Princess

**North Carolina Rebel Child**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Two: The Country Boy Meets The Miami Princess**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

* * *

I hate my father. I hate him. Remember the 'country-town threat'? He actually meant that and I thought it wasn't gonna happen because he had said it numerous times before and nothing. Nada. All talk and no action, now considered as all talk _and _action, however that phrase goes. I don't know and I don't care. Why should I care? All I know is that I hate my father and not going to regret saying that, ever, because it's true.

You should have heard him this morning while I was packing my suitcases, he blabbed on and on about how my friends Clarisse, Tina and Sarah are a bad influence on me. Yeah right! He wouldn't even let me talk to them and quote 'you will never see them again' un-quote…but I sneaked a phone call to them and said my goodbyes. It took me a good long 2 hours of what to take with me for the semester. I packed about maybe 3-4 suitcases; I need a lot of stuff while I'm stuck in _that_ country town.

The door creaked open fast causing me to jump a little because it scared the crap out of me turning my attention to see Derrick standing there with his hand still on the door knob.

"Ever heard of knocking, douche bag?" I asked not really welcoming his unannounced presence as I turned back to packing my suitcases. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Dad wants to know if you finished packing cause we're leaving in half an hour" he said. I sighed and faced him.

"I'm not even ready yet" I responded frustrated.

"Well with the amount of suitcases you're packing you'll never be ready" he replied with a smartass comment folding his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and turned again.

"Go away" was all I said. This made him sigh.

"What happened to you Kat? You used to be normal, but you changed and you wanna know what I think? Ever since you started hanging around with those fuckin' sluts you became one of them" he compromised. I glared at my sullen brother with his arms now shoved into his pockets.

I never really introduced my brother did I? In this case I don't need to because he's a dick, but you's have to know. Derrick, a year older than me, has my father's eyes, brown and blonde spiky hair and an olive complexion like mine. We sorta have the same features. He wears and oversize white t-shirt with a checkered shirt over it, baggy jeans and sneakers. He's always the good kid, _ALWAYS, _and I'm supposed to be the bad one? What the fuck is wrong with this family?

I could feel the tears just seeping into the corners of my eyes and I turned away because I didn't want him to know that he was winning this argument. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Fuck you" I mumbled continuing packing my last set of clothes slowly. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Bitch" he said and left slamming the door behind me causing me to jump again. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, easily smudging my make-up so I have to re-apply that again. I sniffed a couple of times before packing my final suitcase and zipped them up. All four suitcases packed. I sighed in relief standing up and brushing myself off. I sat on my bed grabbing the smallest teddy bear closest to me. Yeah I have a teddy bear collection on my bed, big whoop. I started fiddling with it in my hands, having a close inspection on my nails. Manicure perfect. I then glanced at the framed picture on my bedside table of me and mom. I wish she was here; she would put a stop to this.

* * *

My God. This is gonna take a long flight, and I hate that! What can I do? Nothing. Watch movies? Maybe so. Read a book? Don't think so. Sleep? Boring! Like I said, nothing. Most of what I'm good at is fidgeting, till I get comfortable one time, then fidget again to go into another comfortable position.

Dad says that my host family is coming to pick me up at the North Carolina airport. Super. I fidgeted in the cream coloured patterned chair. I have my own seat so thank god for that, except in the back, fuck. The belt sign flashed making a 'ting' sound meaning to buckle up, so I did. This is a part of the flight I love the most, taking off. The plane rolled along slowly causing me to look outside the window. I can see nothing but the ground and the airport, till it gradually built up speed. I gripped on the edge of the chair rest. It turned carefully so we wouldn't crash into any other planes. Just in the tip of the corner, I could see a road up ahead then nothing, so we were getting ready to take off. I slouched back into my seat, gripping more of the chair rest. I really hate taking off; when I said that I love taking off? I was being sarcastic, I hate taking off. I felt the plane lift off in the air and that made my head rush so I closed my eyes shut and tried to ignore it the best I could. Goodbye Miami and hello North Carolina.

* * *

Remember when I said that I was going to watch movies? Well I lied; I slept the whole way through the trip. I just woke up as soon as I heard that 'ting' sound again so I woke up fluttering my eyes followed by a small quiet yawn and buckled up, about to go through the same process again. Terrific. I waited till the plane finally landed hitting a little turbulence. I looked out the window to see North Carolina, windy conditions; luckily I packed a jacket in my carry-on bag. I grabbed my white winter jacket out and chucked it on, since I was only wearing jeans, heels and a short cut red t-shirt. I made sure I didn't leave anything behind and making sure that I had everything before exiting the plane.

As soon as I stepped off the plane, I headed straight to the luggage area, but first, had to grab a cart .Four cases, you think I can carry all of them? Don't think so. I was gonna pull a cart out when it got budged so I attempted to pull it out, still not budging and that sent me flying and landing on my ass with everyone looking. Fantastic. I sighed now not really in the mood picking myself off and dusting the dirt off my jeans. I just got here and already it's turned into World War One.

* * *

The doors opened and I walked out with the cart of four small suitcases. I can't tell where my host family is I mean shouldn't they have a sign that says my last name or something? How can I find them? I was standing there like a lost little girl until a boy, older, with mid-length black hair; he was wearing a loose baggy t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, okay maybe I have another brother, but slightly taller than my brother. Not bad looking though, but kinda freaky.

"Hey, you're Kat Stevens, right?" the boy asked smiling.

"Yeah" I responded slightly taken aback.

"No need to be afraid, I'm Matt Hardy, I'm one of the boys of the host family you'll be living with and gettin' to know" he introduced putting his hand to me. I eyed him suspiciously before shaking his hand.

"Welcome to North Carolina" he added welcoming.

"Thanks" I said taking my hand back. He raised an eyebrow a little but shrugged it off.

"Here, you want me to take the cart for ya?" he asked friendly.

"Uh sure" I replied just handing him the cart. He smiled putting his hands on the bar of the cart and rolled off. I quickly grabbed my hand sanitizer from my bag and quickly and washing my hands with them following the boy known as Matt Hardy.

"You certainly got a lot of bags here, what's in 'em?" Matt asked chuckling.

"Clothes" I replied.

"No seriously" he said because he obviously thought I was joking.

"Clothes" I repeated again looking at him stupidly. He looked at me incomprehensibly as we walked over to an older man.

"This is my dad, Gil" Matt introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you. We'll be your host family for the semester" Gil introduced shaking my hand. I half smiled.

"I was a friend of your dads'" he added.

"Oh" was all I said. Matt looked at me then to his dad then back to me again.

"Ready to go?" he asked. All I did was nod.

"Okay, let's go".

* * *

We were on the road to Cameron, in North Carolina. Not gonna be much of a bad drive. I was mostly looking out the window the whole time resting my hand on my head with my elbow resting on the sill of the window. North Carolina certainly does have a lot of trees around, it's like surrounded. This is my new home now for the semester. I sighed a little.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there's another member of the family, but he's at home 'cause he didn't wanna come, but don't worry you'll get to meet him" Matt said facing me. I turned my head a little to face him.

"Really, what's his name?" I asked interested sitting up smiling a little.

"Jeff, he's my younger brother. I'm the older good looking brother" Matt replied smiling and I snickered a little.

"Cool" I said and focused my attention back to looking out the window. He chuckled and turned back to the front. We then drove up a dirt road driveway in the woods. Great, I'm now living in the woods instead of the beach? That is so not fair. I've never been to the country, never! I ain't gonna like it one bit.

* * *

Jeff was laying half spread on the couch playing the Nintendo when he heard the car pull up into the gravel driveway. He paused the game chucking the remote on the side then grunted standing up stretching followed by a yawn and scratched his head walking over to the window and pulled the blinds aside. Matt hopped out of the car then opening the boot of the car grabbing my bags out as I stepped out of the car. Jeff made a face when he took a good at me. He shook his head and closed the blinds then making his way out the front door and stepping out onto the front porch.

I took a good look around before my eyes set on _him. _Wow. I took my sunglasses off to get a proper look at him and placing my sunglasses in my bag. There he stood in a white t-shirt, black baggy pants and was in bare feet. His hair was sorta mussed, short and blonde. His emerald eyes were looking down at me with his arms folded. I then opted to help Matt with some of the bags so I walked over to him and grabbed two of my bags. He quickly smiled at me grabbing the other two and closing the boot of the car and walked over.

"Jeff, bro, this is Kat Stevens. Kat, this is my younger sorta good looking brother, Jeff" Matt introduced us both. Jeff. Jeff Hardy. God damn, doesn't look bad for a country boy.

"Hey" I smiled a little waving.

"Hi" he muttered with a slight nod of the head. I looked at him a little weirdly. He then turned and walked back into the house causing Matt to sigh a little.

"Jeff ain't really a friendly person when he's tired, don't worry he'll come round" Matt assured.

"Hope so" I mumbled before following Matt into the house.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**North Carolina Rebel Child**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Three: Home Sweet Home**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

* * *

Jeff slouched back down on the couch again with a grunt, moving the controller out of the way, lying down, crossing his feet together, head resting and hair spreading out a little on the cushion, unpausing his game and continuing to play.

His focus regained on the game as Matt stepped inside with a couple of my bags and me following close behind. Matt took a closer inspection on what game Jeff was playing. Matt laughed, causing me to look at him incomprehensibly, like 'what the fuck?'

"You still up to that level?" Matt ranted teasing his younger brother with Jeff rolling his eyes in return.

"Need me to pass that for ya bro?" Matt asked assisting.

"Ner" Jeff mumbled push-buttoning rapidly with his thumbs. I scoffed derisorily rolling my eyes. Boys and their stupid video games. Video games are a waste time, and not really designed for girls, unless tomboy girls enjoy playing it.

"Follow me" Matt instructed and he started strolling again with the bags and I followed him up the stairs.

Matt turned the rusty door knob allowing the door to open and taking a step inside.

The walls where painted sort of a cream colour, patterned with swirly patterns and a couple of cracks in the corner of the ceiling. A single bed with a white bed set with roses complementing the set, placed in the corner next to a small double window with a nice view of the woods. Excellent. A wooden, varnished wardrobe, draws included, better be big enough for all of my clothes and shoes to fit. A study desk with a study lamp and a wooden chair that looks like it's about to shatter into pieces.

I swear to god, if I'm sitting on that chair and it breaks on me, there will be hell to pay.

This room doesn't look _too _bad, maybe not enough…classiness for me, but I guess it'll have to do.

"Well knowing you, it may not be, uh, how you put it, classy and girly, but it's a decent room" Matt spoke walking over to the bed and placing the suitcases on the bed making the bed sink a little.

"I'll say" I said doing the same thing and Matt chuckled lightly.

"Jeff and I have a friend comin' round later. You'll get to meet him" Matt said letting his arms drop to his side.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" I asked folding my arms and leaning on one side.

"Shannon" his southern accent withdrew. My face cringed a little at the name. Shannon?

"What kind of a name is that?" I asked harshly. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well were gonna be wrestlin' in the ring most of the afternoon. You're more than welcome to come and join or watch if you want" Matt obtained.

"Uh wrestling?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, two people fight, grapple, using tactics to weaken their opponent, you know, wrestling'" he explained the concept.

"I guess I'll think about" I said letting my arms drop to the side.

"A'ight cool. I'll leave you alone to unpack" he said.

"Okay and thanks" I said. He smiled and left closing the door behind him. No time to waste, time to unpack…and redecorate if I'm lucky enough to save this room.

* * *

I looked through the window to see the _now three_ boys; I'm guessing the one with the shoulder length greasy blonde hair covered with a backwards cap, green t-shirt and jeans is 'Shannon'. They appeared to be laughing at something and disappeared walking into the woods. No way am I walking into them woods in my best outfit and shoes. In fact, I'm not going into them woods at all; there could be a bear in there for all I know.

* * *

**-Jeff's P.O.V-**

Kat Stevens. Huh, seems like a troubled, confusing, spoiled girl. I don't know her that well personally, but the image says it all otherwise. I've seen girls like that, hell even they go to my high-school. The look and personality doesn't fit Kat. I can tell she's different. I like girls who are real and ain't afraid to show their true self, fake girls, plastic, are just too much. They act stupid to get us guy's attention. Jocks that are into them sorta girls, but that ain't for me ya know? I think somewhere deep down inside, inwardly, the real Kat is in there, wanting to get out instead of the fake one I'm havin' a grudge against.

"Hey man, who was the hottie looking out from the window?" my best friend Shannon Moore asked as I was snapping out of thought.

"Kat I think her name is I don't know" I replied pretending I didn't know rubbing the back of my neck.

"Kat Stevens, she's from...um...Miami. She's staying with us for the semester. I heard that her pop's girlfriend was moving in so Kat and her friends shifted the boxes from the moving truck and threw 'em into the pool, clothes and everything" Matt explained stretching. I chuckled and shook my head a little.

"Well whoever she is, she's hot" Shannon commented. I snorted laughing and Matt joined in.

"What?" the idiot asked.

"Dude, she's way out of your league, man" I said thumping his back twice.

"Oh and she isn't for you?" Shannon retorted back. I rolled my eyes at his witted comeback.

"Not for me, man" I stated clearly.

"Come on bro, don't lie. I've seen the way you two looked at each other the first time she arrived" Matt spoke, a smug smirk forming on his face.

"She just arrived today" I stated.

"Yeah...and I'm saying that she wants you" Matt teased ruffling my hair with Shannon laughing in the background as I swatted his hand away. I looked at my older brother as if to say 'you're just as dumb as Shannon' and ran a hand through my hair.

"Now that ain't funny" I cautioned pointin' my finger at him.

"For me it was" Shannon said chuckling. I glared at him a little and that shut him up.

"Whatever, wanna get some trainin' done or what?" I asked jumping around a bit gettin' all pumped up.

* * *

**-Kat's P.O.V-**

There's nothing to do. I can't call my friends, because they're too far away, I can't go hang at the mall, because there isn't one good enough. I sighed sitting up on my new bed. The room I'm staying in looks a hell of a lot better than before. I tucked some loose strands of my hair behind my ear and looked out the window to see the woods and no one in sight. Maybe I should go and watch them? I mean, doesn't hurt to go and watch and be involved, right? Nah, wrestling is not really what I'm into, I can watch, yeah, I'll go and watch. But first, need to change out of these clothes. I chucked on some track pants, a plain pink singlet and a black jacket to go with it. I walked of the bedroom closing the door behind me. I took a quick glance in the hall way mirror, giving myself a few touch-ups before walking on.

I walked, trying not to trip over logs or sticks that may pass my way. I heard a sudden snig of a tree branch quickly making a sharp turn with my head. What was that? A bear? A deer? Or some wild animal? I took a careful look around before carrying on my stroll, taking a few glances back.

I pushed oncoming tree branches and whatnot out of the way as I then came across the 'trampoline/ring' whatever they want to call it. I think the two brothers were wrestling each other in the ring while the blonde with the cap was standing around in the ring following their every move so I don't know what the hell he's doing. He seems pretty cute though.

I have no idea what...how did Matt put it...'ring tactics' they were doing so I was totally clueless.

"One...two...count out" the blonde announced as Jeff kicked out from Matt pinning him down. Matt ran a hand through his dark hair, sweat was pouring down his face a little. He looked up to see me and smiled wearily.

"Hey Kat" he greeted huffing and puffing causing Jeff and their friend to direct their attention towards me. I smiled greeting them with a small wave.

"So...this is wrestling?" I asked chuckling a little finding it ridiculous...to me anyway.

"Yup, welcome to the backyard wrestling circuit or better known as TWF" Matt replied standing.

"TWF?" I asked folding my arms.

"Trampoline Wrestling Federation" the younger brother replied.

"...okay" I said after some time. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Shannon Moore. You must be Kat" the blonde now known as Shannon introduced himself standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"Uh...yeah" I said taken aback shaking his hand then pulled my hand away.

"So this is all you guys do? Wrestle?" I asked gesturing.

"Mainly but we do other stuff to, just maybe not the stuff that you wouldn't enjoy" Matt replied trying not to hurt my feelings.

"That's...that's not true" I said as a matter of factly but Jeff scoffed at my comment so I scowled at him a little.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" I suggested.

"Just as long as it's not, ya know, girly romance movies that girls like you are always interested in" Jeff said despicably. Girls like me? GIRLS LIKE ME? Now what exactly is 'Mr Jeff-I think I'm so great-Hardy' implying?

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I retorted bitterly placing my hands on my hips.

"Forget it, don't worry your pretty little head about it" Jeff teased hopping out of the ring and walking back to the house. Jackass. Who the hell does he think he is? He is starting to infuriate me already. Why is he picking on me? I just got here and he's already making a big judgement out of me.

"Don't about him. He'll warm up to ya eventually" Matt tried to encourage as he hopped out of the ring and walking back to the house also.

"I hope so" I mumbled and followed with Shannon trailing behind.


	4. With The InCrowd

**North Carolina Rebel Child**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Four: With The In-Crowd**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

* * *

The night before I spent a couple of hours on what to wear for my first day at this new school tomorrow…even if it's in the country town.

It wasn't easy but I pulled through. Nothing like the good white skirt, no fluffs on the end, you know what I mean when it looks like the skirt has been ripped at the bottom? Yeah, I don't like ripped, torn clothes. My good black shoes, expensive, but was totally worth it, however, if anything…ANYTHING…spills onto them, then I have to throw them away and I don't want to do that. There's the black tank top, plain no slogan and a matching white jacket to go with it. And there's my outfit for the day. Now it's the best part of my morning…make up! My bag is already packed but I'll come back for that later.

Sauntering down the hall, a door opened and out walked a tired, hair mussed, topless Jeff, but was in pyjama pants thank god. His emerald eyes were heavily laced with sleep but they're still gorgeous. I could just look at them all day. Soon my eyes trailed down his body and not comprehending then stopped at the tip of the pyjama pants so I shook it off a little hopefully he didn't notice that I was checking him out.

"Good morning" I spoke smiling a little trying to be polite. He glanced at me and scoffed a little disgust shaking his head and walked to the bathroom. What the fuck? I was just trying to be polite. I sighed a little shrugging it off and continued to the bathroom.

Locking the door, I took a glance at my reflection, trying to figure out how I'm gonna work this and look glamorous; I smiled when I got it. Jeff walked out flushing the toilet and went to open the bathroom to take a shower, only to realize that the door is locked so he pounded on the door thinking that his older brother was in there.

"Matt! Quit jacking off! I gotta shower!" he shouted through the door pounding on the door again. To humiliate him, I walked over and answered the door to the emerald eyed wonder. Jeff was kinda disappointed to see me instead of his older brother.

"Oh it's you" he mumbled not sounding too content about it.

"First of all, chill and second of all, relax" I advised. He gave me a 'don't tell me what to do' look.

"Just out of curiosity, how long does it take you to get ready?" he asked folding his arms over his bare chest. _Oh god, don't go there Kat, don't look. _

"What exactly are _you_ implying?" I asked with venom in my tone placing a hand on my hip. Jeff looked taken aback a little.

"_Chill_, I was just asking" he mocked. I scowled at him.

"Can you hurry up, I gotta shower" he said rudely. I smirked a little 'cause I know two can play at that game.

"You didn't say please" I smiled mischievously.

"Ya kiddin' me?" he asked withdrawing his North Carolinian accent letting his arms drop to the side. His accent sounds so hot in my ears, like music. I think I might play a little 'hard to get' with Jeff Hardy.

"Well then you don't get to use the bathroom" I said about to close the door on him.

"A'right I'll do it" he interjected stopping the door with his hand and my head spun to him. A smirk spread across my lips.

"Good boy, I'm listening" I said proudly folding my arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Can you hurry up _please_, so I could take a shower" he said annoyed gritting his teeth a little.

"Of course you can, now was that so hard?" I cooed a little put on a sexy face brushing my finger tip against his bare chest with him watching and walked away. He frowned a little looking down trying to think then watched me walk away.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled to himself then shuffled into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

* * *

We arrived at the school where I will be educated for the semester. Sighing, thinking that it would be okay, I followed Matt into the school.

"Ya nervous?" he asked as we walked up the steps.

"Not really" I lied. I am nervous, what if I have to hang with nerds? Oh no, I can't let that happen because it would just destroy my reputation, literally and permanently.

I was sitting down in a gray cushioned chair while Matt was registering me in. He was talking to an older woman with orange-red bob cut hair; wrinkles covered her forehead, red lipstick that appeared more on her teeth than her lips.

I was beginning to grow impatient and re-crossed my legs getting the wrong kind of attention from school boys walking past, smirking, making kissing noises and wolf-whistling. No wonder they never get laid.

The lady walked over with Matt trailing behind so I stood to address.

"And you must be Kat Stevens, I'm Principal Elena Walkman, it is such a pleasure to have you here, welcome to the school" she introduced shaking my hand. At least she keeps her hands clean but ugh, the lipstick teeth stain is starting to push my buttons.

"You got a little uh…" I began pointing at my own tooth to show her what I meant. She turned away for a brief second wiping the lipstick stain off her tooth then turned back to face me.

"Okay so, I'll organize a tour guide for you and Mr. Hardy you may go to class" she said then faced Matt.

"Yes ma'am, see ya later, Kat" he said flashing me a quick smile and strolled away. The principal walked away and I went back to sitting down in the chair.

After waiting for almost five minutes, the principal walked over again with a school student. A girl with shoulder length honey coloured hair which was completely gorgeous, blue green eyes and fair complexion. She was wearing a camouflage tank top, worn-out ripped jeans and sneakers. It's a complementary outfit.

"Kat, this is Tatiana, she'll be your tour guide for the school" the principal introduced. Tatiana? Huh, what a name, I blame the parents.

"Hey" the girl known as Tatiana smiled holding her hand out to me. My response to her was raising an eyebrow at her. She felt a little uneasy and chuckled nervously dropping her arm to her side.

"Very well then" she said smiling awkwardly.

"Yah uh" I said somewhat insulting a little which made her frown.

"Be nice ladies, continue with the tour, go along, shoo, shoo" the principal shooed us away and she walked off.

_Don't shoo me, I'll sue!_

* * *

"I like your shoes" Tatiana complemented breaking the silence while we were roaming the halls of the classrooms.

"Thanks" I said with no tone or emotion whatsoever side glancing at her through my white sunglasses.

"I like your…uh…top, it's cute" I complimented back.

"Thanks" she said a small smile tugging on her lips.

"So are there any hot guys around here?" I asked out of question. I could see her roll her eyes.

"I guess so" she shrugged. Wow, helpful much?

God I wish I was back in Miami, I knew plenty of hot guys there. Usually I follow what Clarisse, Tina and Sarah act around guys. You know, flirt, toss of the hair, cute smile, the ritual. It works every time. I prefer guys with short blonde, brown or black hair, not long hair. Any type of eye colour, great athletic body, surfer guys, jock guys, you name 'em. No nerds… but you can get them to do your homework and take credit for excellent grades. We continued the tour till we came to the end.

"And that's the tour. Are there any questions?" Tatiana asked facing me as we stopped.

"I've got more of a statement than a question" I replied.

"Shoot" she said folding her arms.

"That was the lamest most stupid tour I've ever taken" I retorted. She frowned uneasily.

"Well what do you except?" she nearly shot back. I stared at her in astonishment.

"Whatever" was all I said and walked away then stopped and turned to face her.

"In fact, I do have a question; does it hurt to put on some eyeliner? It brightens up your plain face" I said then strolled the hall to find my first class.

"Bitch" Tatiana mumbled under her breath and followed.

* * *

"If you want to hang out with people more _your _kind, go over to Lisa and _her_ friends" Tatiana emphasized as we walked outside to some other benches where it was lunchtime time and everyone was either eating, talking or mucking around. This is low class than it is back at home. If some of my Miami friends were here, which they aren't, they would organize an escape plan for me…right away. Miami students have class; North Carolina students have no self-control for themselves and other people around them.

"Thank god that means I can stop hanging around with someone as boring as you" I compromised bitterly and sauntered over to this girl named Lisa and her friends. Tatiana rolled her eyes and walked off.

They were in the middle of a conversation when they noticed me and stopped.

"Hey, I'm Kat, you must be Lisa" I introduced. The girl known as Lisa raised an eyebrow a little but a small smile tugged her lips.

"Yes I am who told you about us?" Lisa asked.

"Tatiana or whatever her name is" I replied not considerate if I got Tatiana's name right or wrong.

"Oh god her. She hates us for no reason" one girl jumped in.

"Maybe she's jealous. She's not as pretty and popular like us" another chimed in.

"Or it could be the fact that she doesn't like girls like us?" I guessed shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh my god, that's what I think too" Lisa agreed and we all giggled.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Jeff asked looking over to where I was sitting while he was eating lunch with his older brother Matt and his best friend Shannon.

"What?" Matt asked with a mouthful of food looking over to his younger brother.

"Look whose Kat is hanging out with" Jeff stated. Matt peered around Jeff's head to have a look.

"So? She's just making new friends" Matt cleared out eating his food.

"It sickens me" Jeff said turning back to face the two.

"You're jealous 'cause she's not over here with you" Shannon teased.

"Put a sock in it, Shan" Jeff shot back at his friend.

"I will not take that abuse" Shannon said standing up for himself. Jeff rolled his eyes mumbling to himself.

"Hey guys, hey baby" Tatiana greeted then kissed Matt's lips softly.

"How you doing gorgeous" Matt greeted kissing her back.

"Ya hear about Kat?" Matt asked as Tatiana took a sit next to Matt. Her reply was a scoff.

"Yes, she's snobby and mean" Tatiana spoke.

"So she was being a bitch to you?" Jeff asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, a total bitch" she said.

"Join the line" Jeff spoke.

"Oh come on guys, she ain't that bad" Matt consoled finishing his food and pulling Tatiana on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Tatiana cuddled up to him as Matt kissed her cheek.

"Yeah…she's hot" the blonde chimed in. Jeff whacked him in the back of the head to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Ow" Shannon mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you like her Jeff?" Tatiana questioned the younger Hardy brother.

"Pfft. No" Jeff replied.

"Then why were you defending for her just now?" Matt grinned.

Nothing.

No reply.

No response.

No answer from Jeff.

"See? Told ya" Matt teased.

"Shut up man, she ain't my type" Jeff retorted.

"I don't know. She might be in your league" Tatiana affirmed.

"No, she's out of my league" Jeff argued and looked over his shoulder at me.

"There's something about her that ain't quite right, and if we work together, we'll crack to find out who she really is".


	5. Irk Kat Week

**North Carolina Rebel Child**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Five: Irk Kat Week**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

* * *

Over a few weeks at the school and I'm into the stardom of popularity. Over a couple of weeks ago, Lisa has asked me to join her clique, of course I said yes. I even tell them about Clarisse, Tina and Sarah, okay let's call to _backstabbing _and they would laugh at everything I say about them. They made me a cheerleader and I felt so honoured to be a part of it. I'm even friends with the jocks and they've been nothing but nice to me.

Jeff was taking more of a grudge against me, so I figured the best way is to ignore him the best way I can, even though he is incredibly hot. I still get along with Matt okay and Shannon…well…he's just Shannon. I don't know why he bothers to keep trying when I'm just not interested in him.

"Just to let you know that in a couple of weeks from now, we having an away game so we'll be gone for a few days to a week" Lisa said to all of us. We all cheered, now I'm definitely excited.

* * *

"Where were you?" Jeff sneered pausing his video game then looked at me. What is he now, my father?

"You know exactly where I was" I told him because _he _knew where I was, he's acting like he doesn't know. I swear to god I may as well whack him one if he keeps it up. I took a few steps forward to see what idiotic video game he was playing. It was completely different, but what do I know about video games?

"You know that video games causes brain damage?" I questioned out of curiosity folding my arms. That question caused him to laugh and he paused his game again setting the remote control down on the lounge table taking his feet off also and stood up pacing a bit then stopped, facing me. He was only a few feet away.

"Even if you know what _brain damage_ is, you'll be surprised" he said harshly. I scoffed at his comment.

"I know what brain damage is thank you" I said as a matter of factly.

"Oh yeah then what is it?" he asked eager to know what my answer is gonna be. To tell you the truth, I have no idea, but I don't want Jeff to think I'm a total idiot.

"I know what it is…I just don't want to tell you" I said. Yep, I bet you Jeff didn't buy it. He chuckled shaking his head. I looked at him incomprehensibly.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"I'm right. You _don't _know what it is" Jeff said triumphantly knowing he would win the victory of the definition of the brain damage argument. I was defeated. Defeated by _him, _none other than Jeff Hardy, but I wasn't prepared to give up.

"Okay smartass, what do you think brain damage is?" I retorted letting my arms drop to my sides. Boy I _love _to hear his explanation.

"Let's see…harm or injury impairing the value or usefulness of something, or the health or normal function of a person" he clarified without even looking at the dictionary. Jackass…he's probably lying.

"I don't believe you for a second" I argued back placing my hands on my hips. He scoffed a bit and shrugged walking over to the kitchen.

"Believe what you want, princess" he taunted. I exclaimed in disgust storming off to my bedroom, hearing Jeff laugh.

"Asshole!" I bellowed before slamming the door.

* * *

Next day at school has been because Jeff was making more selfish comments about me. Matt didn't speak much at all to me, thanks to his oh so significant nuisance of a brother and Shannon has been following me using cheap tasteless pick up lines till he was told to get lost by one of the jocks.

"Hey Kat, you alright?" Stephen asked leaning against the lockers next to mine as I was grabbing my books for class. Stephen Meyers, jock, brown and blonde spiky hair, elegant but attractive blue eyes, and is handsome; okay let's say hot. I sighed.

"Just a chaotic day, that's all" I told him with a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"You would tell me though, right? If there's anything wrong I'll take care of it" he winked placing a hand on my arm. I looked down at where his hand is then looked up at him.

"You know I will" I replied closing my locker then leaned my back against it holding my books. He leaned his forearm against a locker, leaned in and stopped when he was just inches away from my face. Butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach as my heart was beginning to pound like crazy.

"Good" he said leaning in even more but as soon his lips touched mine, we were interjected by Jeff. Great.

"Awe ain't that cute?" he mocked. Stephen sighed pulling back and looked at Jeff. I don't even know why I bother with Jeff.

"What do you want, Hardy?" Stephen asked. I was glaring at Jeff just as Stephen was.

"Oh you know, just stopping by for a friendly chat" he said smiling sarcastically and walked closer, almost standing next to me.

"Maybe we _don't _want to chat" Stephen emphasized, his eyes narrowed on Jeff.

"Why? Chatting is a good way of socializing" Jeff avowed wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Who the hell is he trying to kid?

"Wow. Aren't you a world class comedian" I commented slipping away from Jeff's grip. He raised an eyebrow.

"Touchy one" Jeff stimulated referring to me.

"You better keep walking, Hardy, or you're gonna have to deal with me" he threatened taking a few steps towards Jeff, their noses almost touching.

"Aye, aye captain" he said and walked off. No. I'm not letting Jeff get away with all his smartass remarks. I jogged catching up to Jeff and stood in front of him making him stop. His eyes were burning into mine and I just had the urge of cupping his face with my hands and kissing him on his soft like lips.

"Can I help you?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked cutting all the bullshit.

"Well I'm Jeff" he replied. Again with the retarded comments so I rolled my eyes in the process.

"Jeff, cut the shit, it's serious. What the hell was that all about back there?" I asked.

"Are you fucking blind? All that guy wants from you is to get inside your pants" Jeff replied.

"Oh yeah? How would you know? Are you…are you jealous?" I asked smirking a little finding out this new little discovery, until he came up with this.

"Jealousy is a sin, darling".

What did he call me? Darling? Oh no he don't. Things are going to change, Mr. Jeff-fucking smartass-Hardy.

"_Don't _call me darling, baby, honey or any of your…stupid pet names!" I snapped pointing my finger at him and stormed.

"Whatever you say, toots" he called out watching and waiting for my reaction. I exclaimed in disgust walking faster. One of these days Jeff, one of these days!

* * *

"Bye girls!" I called out to them waving after they have dropped me off at my host house.

"Bye!" they all chimed together and Lisa drove off with the other girls in the car. I took a deep breath and turned to see the three guys rough housing out in the front yard. More like 'wrestling' or whatever you call it. Why aren't they out on the trampoline doing the 'Trampoline Wrestling Federation' crap? I raised an eyebrow watching them as they were acting like idiots or acting like kids. Jeff rolled up his best friend into a pin.

"One…two…three!" Matt yelled enthusiastically. Shannon was just laying there on the dirt ground as Jeff stood up slowly, looks like in pain.

"Here is your winner…Jeff Hardy!" Matt yelled as he raised his brother's arm. Jeff punched his other arm up in the air to declare he is the winner.

"No fair that was a fluke!" Shannon cried sitting up and pointing.

"Man how was that a fluke? I bet you" Jeff said helping his best friend up and the two started arguing. Matt was just standing there laughing at the two till his eyes came across to me and he smiled.

"Hey Kat" he greeted. I smiled a little and waved.

"So…um…you guys are like… wrestling again?" I asked walking over folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Well like…uh…you know…it looks like it" Jeff mocked sounding like a girl causing Shannon to snicker. My eyes glared into his.

"Just ignore Jeff, you know what he's like" Matt reminded.

"Unfortunately" I mumbled loud enough for Jeff to hear and he frowned.

"Oh what are you talking about, Kat. We get along fantastically!" he spoke faking ecstatically wrapping an arm around my shoulder like he did earlier on when I was Stephen. Matt eyed us both suspiciously as well as Shannon who folded his arms over his chest.

"So were gonna go inside and hang out" Jeff said walking to the house 'dragging' me along with him. Matt and Shannon looked at each other then looked back at us incomprehensibly.

"Yeah some good ol' fun" Jeff said a little afterwards opening the door then closed it behind us afterwards and we pulled apart.

"Dickhead" I shot at him walking in one direction.

"Bitch" Jeff shot back and walked in the other direction.

* * *

"Oh my god shut up! No way! Shut up!" I spoke into the phone with Lisa and we were discussing something horrendous that just happened. Jeff could hear my voice from the room wondering how loud I was being. Matt and Shannon didn't seem to notice since they were playing a video game.

"Dude, you're totally cheating" Shannon spoke 'cause he was getting his ass kicked.

"Nope, you just suck" Matt pointed out because he was winning. Shannon scoffed.

Jeff looked around then picked up the phone slowly and carefully pressing it against his ear, _eavesdropping_ on mine and Lisa's conversation.

"Oh my god like shut up as if you call them pet names and you won't allow me to like say anything. That is so like you" Jeff mimicked in the conversation now making a three way chat. I gasped eyes widening hearing a voice on the other line. _Jeff's _voice.

"Jeff! Get off the phone now!" I bellowed pissed off.

"Its girl talk and I want to be included" Jeff said as he placed the guitar safely against the wall and slouching down a little on his bed.

"Jeff you are so immature" Lisa said to him.

"Glad to know" Jeff responded. Lisa scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I better go, I'm super tired, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you" Lisa told me.

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow, love you too, bye" I said back to her.

"Bye girls, I'll miss you both" Jeff interjected in a girl's voice.

"Retard" Lisa and I said in unison to Jeff and hung up at the same time. Jeff looked at the phone and shrugged, setting it down on the bedside table. I hung up the phone on the desk and stomped to Jeff's room opening the door infuriated without knocking.

"You know it's rude to drop in on people conversations" I compromised him. Jeff wasn't that much appalled by my reaction.

"And you know it's rude to walk into people's room without knocking" Jeff retorted standing up and paced over to me. I placed my hands on my hips.

"For the past week, you have been nothing but annoying me" I implied.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" he asked clutching his hands over his chest to make it look like he didn't mean to hurt my feelings.

"Jeff, it's not funny, I'm serious" I replied.

"Lighten up, babe, I was only joking around" he tempered turning pulling the sheets back on his bed.

"Don't call me those names, it's despising" I said. He turned to me again. His eyes bore into mine before he chuckled lightly.

"Whatever lush, go to bed" Jeff said with no emotion or tone and climbing into bed. I'm not gonna even bother. I sighed rolling my eyes and was about to walk out before Jeff asked.

"Turn the light out, would ya dull?". I was cussing underneath my breath and switched off the light not even bothering to close the door and sauntered back off to my room.

What a cynic Jeff Hardy.

I loathe him.


	6. Prank War

**North Carolina Rebel Child**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Six: Prank War**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

* * *

Remember how I said that Jeff and I don't get along? Yeah, that's still going. Matt knows the kind of hostility relationship that we're going through and is trying to put a stop to it. I don't think that's gonna happen because, well, have you seen the way Jeff and I fight lately? I'm just close to strangling Jeff instantly. Nah I ain't joking, I'm serious. That's how much I want to strangle, maybe even castrate him.

Fuck Jeff Hardy.

Only one week away to the away game. Finally! Chances to escape Jeff, only for a few days to a week though, damn it. Better take it while I can 'cause I might not get that freedom again.

* * *

"Hey Kat, we're making pizza, wanna join?" Matt asked spreading tomato paste on the base of the pizza seeing me as I walked through the door.

"Uh, no thanks" I declined.

"Why not? It's fun" Matt tried to egg me on when Jeff snickered.

"Well dumbass thinks he knows me too well" I stated referring to Jeff. Matt frowned and darted his eyes to his younger brother then back to me then back to Jeff again.

"What is it?" Matt asked Jeff.

"Because pizza has carbs in it" Jeff replied.

"Ya kiddin' right?" Matt asked facing me.

"Plus it can get messy" I chimed in. This time Jeff laughed. Matt punched his brother in the arm but Jeff was still laughing so Matt rolled his eyes.

"You need to have some excitement in your life" Jeff spoke calming down after he had his spontaneous laugh.

"I do have an exciting life, thank you" I said.

"Oh yeah? Do you call dressing like a slut and being the bitch of the school, exciting?"

Now Jeff is taking it too far. My face began to burn, that's how mad I was. Seeing the glass beaker of paste, I grabbed it, unscrewed the gold lid and tipped it over Jeff's head, letting the red paste pour over his head and down. Matt watched in shock with his jaw dropped. I smirked and placed them back on the counter.

"Told ya it was messy, but very exciting" I said flashing an innocent smile and sauntered away. Matt cracked up laughing at his brother that was covered in the red paste. Jeff just pushed his brother who was still laughing and walked off to take a shower.

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock buzzing was almost deafening and dreading to my ears. Groaning, I rolled over a little and hit the alarm off. I sighed sitting up and removing the eye mask from my face. I stood from my bed yawning and turned to make my bed. I grabbed the clothes from the chair and study desk that I was gonna wear today and headed to the bathroom.

The hot steamy water felt good on my skin making me sigh with pleasure. Jeff's lips curled into a smirk and he got up stretching, leaving his bed cluttered and walked to the toilet. He 'flushed' with a single push of a button with his finger, turning the hot water in the shower cold. I screamed jumping away from the cold. From not afar distance, I could hear Jeff laughing his head off. I knew it was the work of a clown mastermind.

"Asshole!" I yelled out to Jeff wrapping a towel around my body and pushing away the curtains and sauntered to the door and opened to see Jeff.

"Not my fault. You started this" Jeff said. I gasped in astonishment. Say what?

"How did I start this? Start what?" I asked raising my voice.

"If you didn't have poured the tomato paste all over me yesterday then we wouldn't be in this situation" he replied folding his arms.

"What is this? Revenge? Prank War?" I asked. Jeff sighed a little face palming letting the hand slide down his face.

"And it took you this long to figure it out?" he asked smirking a little. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up" was all I said. Jeff walked a little closer to me, just face to face with me. I could feel his breath against my face a little. His hand slowly reached for my waist.

What the hell? He's been an asshole to me and now what? He's being…sweet? Something ain't right.

I gulped.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, his other hand caressed my cheek softly.

He pulled the towel away from me leaving me standing there naked. I screamed and tried to cover myself. Another door opened and a sleepy Matt walked out.

"What the hell is going on out…?" Matt began to ask before he saw me and his eyes widened.

"Why don't you ask your dickhead of a brother?" I cried and slammed the bathroom door shut which made Jeff and Matt jump a little. Matt's eyes wondered to Jeff.

"What a view, aye?" he asked smirking wolf whistling flinging the towel over his shoulder and walked back to his room.

Matt mumbled something under his breath rolling his eyes as he shuffled back into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

* * *

"You seriously did that?" Shannon asked after he heard what Jeff did.

"Yep" Jeff said proud of what he had accomplished earlier.

"Man, you should have invited me over so I would get a free show. You guys got to see her naked. I haven't yet" the blonde one whined. Jeff and Matt laughed.

"Don't think you ever will my man" Jeff commented before they entered the school.

Things got awkward because everyone was looking at Jeff, saying stuff and laughing at him.

"Did someone or something die?" Matt asked looking around.

"What the hell is goi…" before Jeff could react he saw a flyer of himself and in big bold letters

'**JEFF HARDY HAS HERPES' **

that seems to be photocopied but written by a marker on the original copy.

"What the fuck man?" Shannon questioned looking over his friend's shoulder to see the flyer Jeff was holding. Jeff was shocked and horrified…but on the inside…he was embarrassed.

"A'right, who did this?" Jeff asked raising his voice to the others putting up for the flyer for everyone to see, which was a bad idea because they all laughed. Jeff got pissed off, his face going a little red and turned to see me.

"You…" he snarled in a low dangerous tone. He had what was coming to him for whipping the towel off my body this morning. I smirked licking two of my fingertips, picking up a flyer and sticking it on his forehead.

"Looks good on you" I said smiling before walking off.

"Fuck!" he yelled ripping the flyer off his head and stomped off with the others still laughing at him, with his friend and brother following him.

* * *

"Mission accomplished girls" I said as the school finished and we were walking out of the school.

"Finally got that fucker for good" said Lisa and we high-fived.

"You sure this is a good idea man, Kat is gonna castrate you bad" Shannon protested, having second thoughts.

"Shannon, what would you do if something like _that _happened to you?" Jeff asked positioning the buckets.

"Run home and never come back?" Shannon questioned. Jeff raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"No. You get them back" Jeff replied looking over a little for his target like an eagle on its prey. He could hear talking and giggling which made him smirk.

"Bingo" Jeff added.

"I don't know about this" Shannon said.

"Don't bail on me man; come on, on a count of three. One…two...three" Jeff ordered and the two friends tipped the bucket of paint over which poured over their targets perfectly, hearing a bunch of screams which sounded like music to Jeff's ears. Shannon bit his bottom lip and looked over so did Jeff.

There we were. Standing there in shock with red and blue paint dripping down and everyone started pointing and laughing at us. Jeff was laughing his ass off, making hard for him to breathe and Shannon sat there inwardly thinking that him and Jeff were gonna be killed. I was on the urge of screaming, breathing heavily and trying to wipe most of the paint out of my face. My ears picked up the loudest laughter so I looked up to see Jeff-laughing prick-Hardy and Shannon-gonna die-Moore. Jeff was calming down after he saw me.

"You're right, it _does _look good on you" Jeff stated then winked. I screamed so loud that most people were covering their ears and I stomped off.

Jeff Hardy is gonna pay big time.

* * *

"You did what?" Matt stopped dead in his tracks yelling at his younger brother as they were walking home from school with Tatiana coming over, holding Matt's hand. She didn't like the fact that Matt yelled because it scared her a little, but she knew he was pissed after hearing a delightful story on how Jeff got Kat back with some help from the friend, Shannon Moore.

"What? She was asking for it" Jeff replied.

"Come on Jeff, you should know better than that! She's a guest!" Matt cried.

"Its okay baby, calm down" Tatiana tried to soothe Matt down by running a hand up and down his arm which seemed to work. It was Matt's weakness.

"Hey, she started this prank war shit so why am I getting the blame for it?" Jeff asked a little aggravated.

"Oh I knew it was a prank war, I knew it, well it has to end now and oh don't worry, Kat will be getting a good talking too" Matt ordered and kept walking. Jeff started cussing under his breath following on with Shannon trailing behind. Shannon has been quiet through the whole Matt-Jeff brother argument. I had a feeling that more arguments are going to transpire with what I've done, but who cares, I know that Jeff will _love _his newly decorated room.

* * *

Jeff gasped in horror as he opened the door to his new bright _pink _room instead of a black room. White curtains instead of the dark blue he had, pink covered made bed with fluffy pink cushions. Jeff walked into the room looking around as Matt, Tatiana and Shannon walked in and looked around too jaw dropped, except for the young blonde (Shannon) who snickered which made Jeff sent him a death glare which shut him up. His desk was neat and tidy with fluffy pens and stuffed animals. His floor was spotless, no dirty clothes, nothing.

"At least you can see the floor now" Tatiana joked.

Jeff looked around astonished till he came across his guitar and his eyes widened. He picked it up to see it covered in flowers and hearts stickers.

"Do you think that Kat and her 'friends' did this?" Tatiana asked emphasizing. Jeff turned to reply but then found a square shaped picture on his bed so he picked up and scanned it. There were us girls in overalls and flipping the bird at Jeff. He slowly raged up and screamed at the top of his lungs crumbling the photo and storming out of his room.

* * *

After returning from school, I was not in the mood of taking anyone's bullshit. I was wrong. As I opened the door, my face dropped, as well as my books and designer bag. My room got a makeover. A real _bad_ makeover; A _Jeff Hardy _makeover. The walls were black and the curtains were blue Most of my stuff scamaged all over the floor. I felt a scream coming on, that's when I found a picture of Jeff on the desk so I picked it up and looked at it. He flipped the bird at me. I screamed so loud that probably the entire neighbourhood heard. That was the smell of Jeff's victory with a smirk played on his face.

"A'right, that's it! Both of you, to the couch, now!" Matt bellowed pissed off and fed up.

* * *

"This prank war needs to end and has to end now" Matt ordered standing behind the couch standing in the middle with Jeff sitting on one end of the couch and me on the other end of the couch. Our arms were folded with disapproved looks on our faces.

"Now I want you two to apologize" Matt said. Jeff and I groaned rolling our eyes and facing the other way.

"Come on, or you ain't leaving the couch" Matt stated folding his arms. Jeff sighed.

"Sorry" he mumbled regretting ever apologizing to me.

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled pissed off.

"Now was that so hard, wait, never mind off you go" Matt said. Jeff and I stood up and walked off to our rooms closing the door behind us.

* * *

I was cleaning the floor that was full of rubbish and placing them in the bin. I grabbed my dirty, worn out clothes from my bed and shuffled my way to the laundry when my ears picked up the sounds of the guitar strings. I stopped walking past Jeff's room then took a few steps back and peeked through the hole, meaning that the door was almost open. I could see Jeff sitting on the edge of his bed with the guitar in his hands and a book beside him. He was in boxer shorts and t-shirt with his hair a little mussed. The book shows me that he must write his own songs.

He was tuning the guitar on his strings then wrote something down in his book. He went back to tuning his guitar strings when he had a feeling that someone was watching him so he looked up to see me. Shit. I quickly scurried off to the laundry. Crap, he saw me. Crap, crap, shit, crap.

A small smile played on his lips as he continued tuning the strings then started playing.


	7. Let's Play A 'Love' Game

**North Carolina Rebel Child**

**Author: GlamRockChickx**

**Chapter Seven: Let's Play A 'Love' Game**

**Disclaimer: Note to all that I don't own WWE, the chairman Vince McMahon does. I know a lot of the stories I've read said the same thing, so I thought I'd do the right thing and say the same. OC are my own. **

* * *

Finally! After a long arrogating week, the big game week is here! No more Jeff-asshole-Hardy! I get to relax without him making obnoxious comments that piss me off. That is one of the things I am not going to miss…ever! I'm gonna miss Matt though, he's such a sweetheart and I don't know about his poor excuse of a girlfriend Tiffany or whatever. Not sure about that creepy friend either…what's his name…Shannon or something like that. The guy is still a creep.

I'm taking two bags with me. There is one bag for my stylish clothes and the other for make-up. I'm wearing my cheerleader uniform with my best jacket. It's around 8:00am and I'll be leaving now. We _have _to be at 8:30am sharp so I'm leaving there now to get there nice and early.

I closed the door quietly as I left so I didn't wanna wake anyone up…well maybe Jeff but Matt and his girlfriend are here so I can't. Damn! I walked to the school with my two bags.

* * *

It was a little cold but the sun was shining. What a great day! A great day indeed! Cause from afar, I can see Stephen Meyers, my favourite loveable jock. A smile curled my lips and I waved. He waved back smiling and winked which got a giggle out of me. Such a charmer, don't you agree? I smiled as I reached him and we both embraced in a hug. I love the smell of him. His hair, his cologne, I wonder what he looks like naked…yeah I think I went too far. We both pulled away.

"So how are you beautiful?" he asked kissing me lightly on the cheek. Of course this made me blush sincerely…and you know what…I liked it.

"So what are you doing here early?" I asked him placing my bags next to my feet then dipping my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"I have this thing where I always have to be there early, it's an 'always on time' sorta thing" he replied with using his fingers as quotation marks. I gave him a smile.

"That's the same as my reason" I said and he smiled.

"Then I guess we both have something in common" he said as he eloped his strong toned arms around my waist causing my heart to beat faster.

"We sure do" I comprehended. He smiled a little and leaned in slowly but as soon as our lips touched, I heard a voice and wouldn't have to for a week.

"Well cock-a-doddle-do how are we on this fine sunny morning?" Jeff asked with a sarcastic smile. Oh ha ha.

"Alright alright make your idiotic comment then leave us alone" I said agitated. He gave me an evil smile. What the hell is he smiling at? Maybe he is admiring my beauty. Ha! I knew he would fall under my charm. Oh this is gonna be…hang on…he's carrying a duffle bag? I was checking his bag out as he smirked waiting to see my reaction. I chuckled nervously.

* * *

"You're…you're not coming on this trip…are you?" I asked hopeful that it isn't true.

"Yeah 'cause I packed socks for the sake of going to school" he said sarcastically. Strike one Jeff!

"Shut up. Are you going or not?" I asked infuriated placing my hands on my hips. Stephen left us alone to some privacy of yelling and judge one another.

"Yes I am" Jeff replied. No! I thought I was trying to escape Jeff Hardy! This is the worst day of my life! My eyes widened. Jeff smirked. He _loves _to see me miserable, that selfish bastard.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes, there is a problem! I've been looking forward to this week to getting away from you but oh no you have to come!" I almost shouted. More football players and cheerleaders begun to arrive. Jeff frowned a little.

"Oh, sorry that I'm on the team" he said not really meaning it. I sighed picking up my bags.

"This was supposed to be a perfect week for me, but you have to come and ruin it" I snarled at him and turned around walking away.

"You love it" he crudely commented.

* * *

We were told to line up because we weren't allowed to sit next to our friends on the bus. Sucks right? Lisa sat next to Stephen; I'm praying to

god that she won't do anything with him. I walked onto the bus and sat down.

"Okay, Kat Stevens you'll be sitting with Jeff Hardy" the coach spoke. Say what? Say What? No freakin' way! How can this day get any worse? As he sat down next to me, I sighed frustrated.

"Lighten up would ya, this will be a fun bus trip, promise" he said wrapping an arm round me. I _hate _it when he does that.

"Don't talk to me…ever" I said removing his arm away from me.

"Geez aren't we touchy" he said. I rolled my eyes. This is gonna be a _long _bus ride.

* * *

On the way, Jeff kept flicking me and blowing hot air into my ear which annoyed the crap out of me. I was so close to yelling at Jeff instantly but I didn't wanna cause a scene on the bus. I sighed stepping off the bus with my bags and found the gang. We went to our cabins and unpacked. I was sharing a cabin with my girls of course. I think Stephen mentioned that he was sharing a cabin with Jeff. Poor Stephen.

The girls and I relaxed in our cabin, talking and eating healthy food. Afterwards, we went to a quiet area, we couldn't practice on the field, because the guys were practicing their football game there. We worked on our cheerleading routine, what I didn't know was that Jeff was on the bench watching us perform our moves. He was looking towards my direction as I was sitting down with a friend while the other two were practicing moves.

**-Jeff's P.O.V-**

I know that I'm making my way through into breaking this girl. I know this isn't the real Kat, the real Kat is hidden under all that make up and slutty clothes. Wonder what the real Kat is like. I bet she would look cute. I see her now sitting with her kayfabe friends. She looks a bit down. What's really bothering her? Family? Friends? Yeah alright I know some arrows are pointing at me but _I'm _the one that is trying to break Kat free.

I couldn't help but notice that she always carry around a black 'photo-album' sorta thing. I catch her looking at it. Sometimes she sheds tears, wiping them away or just letting her tears fall onto the page. What the hell is in it? What could it be for her to make her cry like that? Looks like it's my next step.

She looked over seeing me. I looked away quickly. Crap, she saw me looking at her.

**-Kat's P.O.V-**

I saw Jeff staring at me then looked away when I look at him. Hmm…this made me thought of something.

"Girls, Jeff is staring at me" I said almost in a whisper so Jeff wouldn't hear me.

"What a creep" Lisa commented and looked over towards Jeff then back to us.

"Don't worry, I hatched a plan" I said.

* * *

There's at least a few games we're having this week so it's why we take a week for it. I'm super psyched right now! My first away game! Here that is. We were in the girl's locker room getting ready, doing our hair, curling it. I didn't curl mine 'cause my hair is naturally curly so I straightened my hair and we also did our make up.

We were all ready and packed some spare clothes for afterwards in a bag. We headed over our way towards the bus and hopped on. Unfortunately, it's the same seating plan as on the way over here. This means, sitting next to Jeff Hardy…I can put my plan into position. Jeff Hardy…you're so screwed.

I sat there, looking out the window when Jeff slumped himself down next to me. I almost grunted with disgust but remembered the plan. I looked over towards Lisa and she gave me the thumbs up. I smirked a little.

"Say Jeff, what position do you play?" I asked acting sexy as I possibly could. The girls giggled and he rolled his eyes. This is gonna be harder than I thought. I pulled my skirt up a little which got Jeff to look. Bingo!

"Now I'm gonna ask again, what position do you play?" I asked leaning in a little close to him.

"Uh…um…qu-quarterback" he stuttered nervously.

"Wow, great position" I said then winked. He gulped the lump in his throat. I placed my hand on his knee.

"I _love _quarterbacks…they're so…hot" I whispered hot and low in his ear as my hand slid up his thigh.

"Oh god" he mumbled. I licked my lips as I placed my hand over his crotch rubbing it a little. He shivered a little and he grew hard. We arrived at our destination. I smirked and pulled back,

"Good luck with your _problem" _I said and laughed stepping off the bus with everyone pointing and laughing. Jeff got off the bus humiliated and ran straight to the men's locker room. The girls and I high-fived.

* * *

Our team won the game! Oh my god it was funny during the game. I was chanting Jeff's name and he had the ball. He looked over and I blew him a kiss and he got tackled by the other team! It was so hilarious!

The girls were making me over because I was still teasingly tormenting Jeff with my sexiness. He doesn't know what will hit him. After I was made over, I sauntered my way over to the cabin Jeff was staying in. The girls got the guys distracted to make sure Jeff was the only one in the cabin. The plan is in action and ready to go. Perfect. I was in a sexy outfit which was one of Lisa's who kindly let me borrow it, only to be enclosed by my black silk dressing gown.

I knocked on the door cabin and posed kneeling against the door frame and the door opened by my target, Jeff Hardy. He frowned at my appearance.

"Hey sexy" I said with my hand on my hip.

**-Jeff's P.O.V-**

What the fuck? Seriously. This girl is full of mischievous surprises.

**-Kat's P.O.V-**

I winked at him and pushed my way through stopping in the middle of the room. As Jeff closed the door, I turned on the spot and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him down onto the bed. His eyes were narrowed with confusion and surprise.

I took the dressing gown off, letting it fall down my body when Jeff's eyes widened. I smirked and moved my way over and climbed on Jeff sitting on him and rubbed my hands up and down his chest with him watching my every movement. I leaned down so I was laying on him.

"You like my outfit?" I asked pressing against him, my lips were inches away from his. He gulped and nodded.

"Yes" he said, voice all squeaked like a mouse which made me giggle.

"Would you like me to take it off?" I asked whispering it hot and low in his ear.

"Oh" he mumbled.

"Cause I can" I smirked trailing my hand down his body and thigh.

"Y yes" he stuttered. I smirked.

"Okay" I said and let a strap fall down then stopped.

"Why don't I get you more comfortable first?" I asked and moved to my knees on the floor, unzipping his pants in the process.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he said stopping me and I looked up at him confused.

"How about we make it interesting" he added. This isn't part of the plan.

"Why don't we take this to the oval?" he asked smirking. I was intrigued.

"Why don't you take that outfit off, and I'll meet you out there with some…stuff" he replied with a wink. I smirked at the idea.

"Okay, if you insist" I said and stripped it off and stood there in front of him in only my bra and panties. He smirked.

"Wait out on the oval for me" he said. I nodded and went outside to the oval and waited. He smirked and went to the shed and found the water supply for different areas. He found the oval sprinklers and turned them on. The sprinklers turned on and I screamed in the process running to get off the oval and everyone went outside to see what was going on, mumbling words and stuff when Jeff stopped me and removed my undergarments with scissors leaving me there naked which caused everyone to laugh. I screamed covering myself and ran across the oval through the sprinklers and ran to my cabin while everyone was still laughing.

Jeff smirked as I ran away humiliated.

**-Jeff's P.O.V-**

Victory is still mine.


End file.
